Kayla and Spike 3 Twisted logic
by drookit duck
Summary: An actuall sequel to Kayla Spike2. Kayla returns to Spike but without her marbles. Can he live with another crazy vamp? Or will Buffy try a mercy staking? please r r :
1. Two lonely vampires on Halloween

**_I don't own any characters except Kayla. Please don't sue me. Please._**

_A.N- Before you start reading I have to say that this IS actually a real sequel to Kayla and Spike 2!!! yes I know, totally unusual, that innit? But I'm gonna be posting two fics at one time (please read my other crap, please!) so I'll tell you now I'll only update the one gettin' the most attention so there's your reason to review!!!!! Maw haw haw!!!_

**Kayla and Spike 3**

**TWISTED LOGIC**

Chapter 1 - Two lonely vampires on Hallowe'en

Spike walked aimlessly through the busy streets. It was quite a busy night. Hallowe'en generally was. Children in cheap fancy dress trundling the streets in search of chocolate; teenagers looking for a reason for chaos; adults churning out sweets in bribery to stop the guisers egging their property... In fact the only things who weren't out in the rabble were actually demons. The undead usually found this specific night to be the most degrading and tiresome activity on the face of the earth (and beneath it). And so the Slayer and her Slayerettes had given themselves the night off and went to The Bronze to join the insanity that was October 31st. Spike, on the other hand, was left to his own devices, but having found his television set AWOL, he'd opted for a saunter through the streets. Enjoying the scenery, so to speak.

The smell of humans excited him; got his senses going. He reflected on his old self, pre-chip, when he and Dru would have been slaughtering the lot of them. Stupid bloody arrogant buffoons. If any of them had seen a real vampire, although granted quite a few had what with them being in Sunnydale and all, they'd think twice before swinging a velvet-lined cape over their shoulders and calling themselves Dracula. Idiots.

But for now he was left walking the streets and having to settle on the pleasing fact that by the end of the night some drunk bimbo would chat him up, leave without her purse and pay for the rest of his drinks for the night. He may be without means of feeding, but he sure as hell wasn't brain-dead.

The Bronze was packed. People were literally falling out of the door as they tried to edge inside. Spike thanked his vampiric capabilitites and cunning, and strategically made his way to the bar. The bar was equally busy, although the staff seemed to be coping. Spike looked around at the all the drunk wannabes in witches hats and badly fitting fangs. Idiots. He mused with the idea of letting them see what a real vampire looked like. No, that would be stupid. Stupid, stupid Spike. Why did he have these thoughts? He turned to see a new barmaid. Smallish, red hair, blue eyes. Reminded him of an old girlfriend, one he'd quite like to still have around. But he knew she was dead. The girl came over, she looked flustered.

"What?" she said louldy over the rabble.

"Whatever's going." Spike answered. The girl nodded and left to get whatever alcohol wasn't selling too well for this not-too-picky customer. While she was gone Spike's thoughts again wondered back to the late Kayla, the girlfriend he'd lost to the very collection of plastic soldiers who'd played brain-surgeons with himself. The main thing he regretted was not being able to say goodbye properly and plunge a stake into her chest before they'd got her. If he hadn't been so spineless he could've saved her from a hellmouth of misery.

The girl returned with a large glass of some undisinguishable alcohol. He didn't really care what it was, it couldn't harm him anyway.

Kayla woke up in the gloom, as usual. The noise was away, the constant beating. Bang. Bang....bang. Sometimes a yell. A holler. Always the banging. She got up from where she was huddled in a corner. She sat like this often, her head in her hands, her eyes closed. She also rocked; back and forth, back and forth. Comforting. Sometimes if she stayed really quiet and rocked slowly it would make the noise of the creature more bearable.

She rose to her feet slowly. The creature must be tired. Wore itself out, it had. Too tired from all the banging to make anymore noise. The noisy beast.

They'd locked her down here; the soldiers. They'd shut her down here in the dark with the others. Most had died...except her and the other. She'd ran from it and eventually locked it in a room, where it now stayed and made loud complaints. The noisy creature. Who gave it the right to make such a racket? It would surely drive her mad. Truth is, even she knew,.... it already had.


	2. A discovery of specific importance

A.N- thankyou all you fabulous reviewers!!! :) I promise to continue updating and also that the story will get better. Whether or not Kayla and Spike actually remain together...well you'll just have to wait and see 'coz I've not written that far yet. :)

Big thankyou to AraelMoonchild, Stargurl727 and Angelic-devil-(soz I've forgotten your numbers ont he end of your name. Apologies.)

Chapter 2- a discovery of specific importance

Spike left the Bronze quite early on. He'd spotted Buffy and her little troop of demon-haters in there anyway. He was fed up of Buffy. Everywhere he went she was there, laughing. The bitch. She lived only to torture him, to torment him with the fact that he lov-...No! He would dwell no more on this stupidity. Bloody Slayer. Bloody long blonde hair. Bloody...... Aaaarrgh! Would it never end?!

He stormed down an alleyway and headed towards a graveyard, although not the one where his crypt was. The twisted trees cast long dark, creeping shadows over the gravestones and graves. The cherubs on a specifically extravagant grave looked almost demonic in the eerie gloom. Someone had wrapped toilet-roll around a gravestone in the shape of an Angel. Ah the sweet anarchy that was bored youths. He continued through the graveyard dismissing disturbing thoughts about the Slayer, and trying to focus on images of ripping her arms off. Now that would be fun. No it wouldn't. Yes it would. Maybe not. Aaargh!

He stepped through a gateway and headed further into a wooded area. The wooded area, he recalled, where Kayla had been captured. He remembered the whole scene like flashbacks in a corny drama - _they stood in the clearing, the wind swept her hair_....had there been wind? Perhaps not _anyway, she begged him to stake her, to save her. He paused. They embraced....he brought out the stake. Just then the bastards had shot them. It happened so fast. He stumbled and witnessed as they dragged her away..._dragged? Possibly....._he ran after her but was too late...._

Gawd how could their last moments together have been so embarrassingly romantic? So squishily euch!? Spike thanked God-almighty (if he existed) that his Grandsire had not seen that disaster. If Angelus had seen that, Spike would be haunted by it forever. Never allowed to forget.

It was then that he noticed where he was. He had trundled, on uncontrolled feet, to the very place where one exit from The Initiative base lay hidden beneath the soil. There was a chain somewhere, he knew. Whatever possessed him to find said chain and open the trapdoor, Spike wasn't sure but he soon found himself inside the one of few surviving (and not concrete filled) areas of The Initiative. It was dark, but luckily vampire eyes are made for such conditions. He followed the winding corners full of carcasses of rotting demon-flesh until he came to a fork; a choice of two doors. From behind one came an urgent banging and thumping. Something was still alive. A jolt of hope ran through him, what if it was Kayla? Still alive? Stuck in this awful torture chamber? Spike laid a hand on the doorhandle. The banging continued, he forced the door open to find a huge room. The smell of rotting flesh was stronger here. But after so long, the scent of even a vampire so well known to himself could have changed.

He entered the room, leaving the door open. The banging halted. Whatever was there knew he was there. He could sense it. Whatever it was was in the corner of the huge room. This was not Kayla. Spike was not looking for a fight. He did not understand what had brought him down here. What had he expected to find? Sane survivors? Did he care? No. Did he want to leave? Yes.

He backed slowly towards the door. The thing that was not Kayla ran at him. He gave it a brutal blow before it could savage him and locked it again inside the room.

He stood outside the door, watching it vibrate with the menacing blows from the beast behind it. He looked at the other door. Should he go back? Should he see what was behind 'door number two'?

He was ready to leave, to go back to his crypt and try to co-operate with his television when the second door opened. Spike went into vampire visage and stood ready to kill whatever animal came from behind the heavy metal door.

Kayla had been sitting rocking back and forth as usual. She glanced around cautiously. Something was wrong. The noise had stopped. The silence was deafening. She put her hands over her ears and made a silent scream. It was too much. Just too much. She rose to her feet and ran to the corner of the room in which she hid. Where was the noise? What was wrong? There should be thumping. Loud repetitive banging, which distracted her from her feverish thoughts. Where had it gone? She fell to her knees and curled up small with her hands over her face.

Suddenly she heard the beast run, she heard it run at the door. The sound shook the walls and brought back reality to her. She sat up. And listened... Something else was there. There were two sets of noise. The sound of a door shutting caught her attention. She rose again to her feet and headed to the door. She grasped the handle and slowly began to open it.

Spike launched himself at the creature behind the door. Ready to rip its throat out when he noticed.

"Kayla?"

The quivvering creature looked up at him with frightened eyes. She seemed not to recognise him. Spike got off of her and brought himself back to normal features.

Kayla stared at him. She knew this creature...but how? She did not seem to register who he was. She stared at him for a few seconds before cowering away and grasping her hands over her head, pulling herself into a small shape.

Spike stared at what once had been a responsive, rebellious, bitchy, vampire. He lent nearer to her. She shyed away, but her wrapped an arm around her. This seemed to calm her. Suddenly a flash of recognition went through her eyes and she felt that she could trust this man. He lifted her to her feet, looked at her thin form and ragged clothing before slowly coaxing her back to his Crypt.


	3. Dependant Vampire

A.N- another huge thanx to my great reviewers!!! And a promise that Kayla won't be so dam well pathetic in future. Please enjoy!!!

Chapter 3 - Dependant vampire

"Come on, love. Just a little bit? Bloody hell." Spike sighed and replaced the rapidly cooling blood on the stone coffin. Kayla sat looking at him with blue oval eyes; totally innocent. She looked down at the black laced dress Spike had stolen for her, mesmerised by the shimmering, glittering jewels stitched into it. She watched the colours dance, forever entranced by their unending jig.

Spike watched her as she stared at the fabric. How innocent she looked. How pathetically helpless, and yet perfectly capable, if it ever occurred to her, to be a vicious and remorseless killer. He seemed to have no luck with lovers, they were either totally self-involved or completely out of their tree. Women.

"You gonna eat anything now?" he asked, his eye again catching sight of the thickening glass of blood.

He was met with questioning eyes. It was like she knew that what he was saying should make sense to her, but couldn't understand it. He lifted the glass again and held it out to her. She turned away from it. He sighed and put it back down, there was no getting through to the girl.

Just then the door burst open, all the candles shivered as if cold with the breeze. Spike turned, and there was Buffy standing in her small height of glory staring at him accusingly. The scowl on her face seemed to contrast with the elegant dancing top and the shiny hair.

"You know in some countries it's considered polite to knock." Spike said. He was met with a scowl and a pointy weapon.

Kayla made a small frightened noise and dived into a corner, visibily shaking and whimpering.

"Now look what you did." Spike groaned, "Do you know how long it took me to get her calm?!" he demanded as if Buffy was expected to know who and what this girl was.

"Shut up, Spike." came the reply. Buffy glanced at the frightened creature in the corner before pointing the stake in Spike's face. "There's been a murder." she said, deadly serious.

Spike smirked, "Well OK, Taggart." he said, "Nobody move."

Buffy gave him a quizzical look before pushing the stake closer to him. "What do you know?"

"It's Hallowe'en." he said, "Of course there's been someone killed. Lots of little wannabe's playing vampires and werewolves. Some poor sod's bound to get his number down. Nothing to do with me. It's the police's department in the festive season, not yours."

"This wasn't a human killer." she said, "You've got to know something." she looked almost desperate, like he was her only lead.

"I do." he said pushing the stake out of his face, "I know quite a lot actually; how to dress myself for instance." Buffy gave a wry smile. Spike went over to Kayla and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

Buffy watched, feeling a slight pang of jealousy before pushing it away in disgust.

"Who is she?"

Kayla looked up at The Slayer, a look of recognition crossed her face, she coiled her cold dead fingers around Spike's shirt as he brought her over.

"Oh my gawd it's Kayla." Buffy said, "What the hell happened to her?"

"Humanity." Spike growled, "The little platoon of plastic soldiers."

Buffy turned away, "Well..."

Just then the door opened again and Xander, Willow and Anya burst in, each panting for breath.

"Hello all." Xander said, doubling over to catch any breath he could, "Did-did, did he know anything?"

"No." Buffy said quietly, "Word hasn't reached yet."

"Word? What the hell do you think this is? Some soap opera? Demons brag and piss and moan, but they do not go around spreading gossip." Spike said angrily.

"Well actually-" Anya began.

"Thankyou, but we don't need your two cents." Spike said, Anya looked hurt.

"Who's that?" she asked sulkily indicating Kayla.

"Isn't that...?" Xander moved in closer to inspect, "Isn't that the girl you were with a while back?"

"Kayla." Anya said loftily.

"Yes." Buffy said.

"W-what happened to her?" Willow asked looking at the pathetic figure with sympathy.

"Lost her marbles." Spike said, Kayla looked up at him. She didn't appear to understand what he was saying, but it was evident that she saw him as her protector. She lifted a hand up to run her hand down his cheek.

"Live. Living..." she tailed off the nonsense words making her halt. She lifted her hands to her head asif in pain. "Dead. Bad, bad, bad..."

Spike pulled her hands away and she fell silent.

"S'alright. You're OK" he looked to Buffy, "We need to help her".

Kayla laid her head against his chest oblivious to the other people in the room who gazed at her.

"What can we do?" Anya said, "She's clearly past all saving. I mean, look at her - she's pathetic!"

Kayla looked up at the ex-demon, apparently recognising that whatever she was saying was in some way insulting. She made a small growl, her features shifting into vampiric form.

"Wow! Spike, control your lunatic, please!" Xander yelped moving Anya away from the couple.

"No. Don't think I will" Spike smirked, he turned to Kayla and brushed red strands of hair from her face, running his fingers over her vampiric brow. "That's my clever girl" he whispered. Kayla smiled.

"Spike." she beamed, her first words of recognition. Spike kissed her forehead.

"Clever girl." he said again.

Eventually the others left, after much discussion about what should be done with a completely dependant vampiress. Spike had bored with the coversation quickly, finding that arguing any view with these arrogant humans was past impossible. He had taken Kayla over to the sofa chair and had let her lie against him. She looked so small and helpless and yet...


	4. Birdsong

A.N> Wo! Some kick-ass and in-depth reviews this time! I love u ppl! Yay all my wonderful reviewers (and all u ppl who read and don't review, I like u ppl too.) yay! Enjoy!!! :) Oh and a belated Merry Christmas and an Early Happy New Year! :)

Chapter 4 - Birdsong

The day had been warm, and the night had been cold. Spike and Kayla had spent most of the night wandering through Sunnydale, its cemeteries (I think there's two) and its surprisingly busy streets. Kayla was very quiet nowadays, being so used to being alone with a repetitive and almost untiring noise. So Spike did most of the talking. He mused that had he been human he would have written her a crappy little poem, but now instead they wandered mostly quietly.

It had only been a day since Hallowe'en and already those decorations had disappeared. Some shops had Christmas decor up already. They'd spent quite a while outside a dingy little shop while Kayla admired the fairylights.

Now they sat in a dark, enclosed yet roofless area of the graveyard, seated on a stone coffin. Kayla stared glassy-eyed at him. She needed no make-up, vampires rarily do. It was one of the dark gifts that they be eerily beautiful; pale, sharp featured and unblemished. Her pale, blue-veined skin contrasted with the red of her hair which fell in unruly strands over her face. Spike brushed these strands aside with his hand. She met his gaze and a spark of delighted recognition ran through her eyes.

She lifted a hand to reach out to him as if she had just noticed his presence; too lost in her own deranged thoughts before. She traced her boney white finger down his face, across his jaw-line, pausing on his lips.

"Spike" she said childishly. Spike smiled and took her hand in his own. He pulled her over against him and wrapped a protective arm around her.

The sun was coming up. The golden light pryed its way into their safe, black darkness. The silence was broken by birdsong. Birdsong in American towns is very different from Birdsong in English countryside, but it was birdsong all the same.

The morning was very much upon them, but neither vampire moved so blissfully unaware were they. The quiet peaceful sound of the birds was interrupted suddenly by sharp footsteps; a high-heeled strut coming their way. Neither vampire looked up. Spike had caught the scent of The Slayer even before he'd heard her footsteps.

The steps halted sharply. Spike now looked up. Kayla lay motionless against him, oblivious to The Slayer's presence or otherwise indifferent.

"What is it, Slayer?" he asked, his voice low. The sunlight crept further itno their space, Spike moved his hand out of its way.

"What are you doing? Spike, it's daylight!" Buffy said trying to push aside any possible concern. She didn't want him to think she cared.

Spike looked around in mock surprise, "Really?!"

Buffy glowered at him.

"Do you ever sleep?" he said, "It's like dawn, Buffy. And here you are, bright-eyed and bushy-haired-"

Buffy lifted a hand to her hair in dismay. Spike smirked, enjoying the effect of his words. He moved his hand out of the light again but not without receiving a scalding burn in the process.

"I was investigating the murder." Buffy said coldly.

Spike nodded, "Any leads?"

"Not a one." Buffy looked at Kayla who seemed to have just noticed she was there. "We were talking about..._it._" Buffy indicated Kayla.

Kayla lifted her head to loom at Buffy properly. A shiver of cold, natural hatred ran through her; but it was like a kitten snarling at a tiger.

Spike stood up, his arm still around Kayla. He may be damned, but he'd be double-damned all the way to hell and back if he was going to just sit here and listen to this verbal abuse.

"It's not right." Buffy said, "You cant just think it'll get better, Spike. It's cruel to keep her like this"

Spike walked past her. He removed his coat in one swift movement and threw it over he and Kayla's heads before they headed back to his crypt.

Buffy sighed.

They got into the crypt without being set ablaze. Spike shut the door and tossed his coat aside. Kayla walked over to the chair and placed a hand on the backrest.

"The birdsong's stopped." she said sadly, as if this was the most disappointing thing in the world.

Spike looked at her, confused. Then shook his head, "Just like Dru. Always with the bloody animals."


	5. Nightmare situation

AN- Hello all! Hope everyone had a fab X-mas and Happy 2005. (and I do realise that this will be sooo out of date in a month) Thanku to all reviewers and readers and Kayla (being the real one, not the character) soz but I can't promise a speedy recovery for Kayla (the character) it just doesn't make for good plot lines, but I've decided to do one more spin off!! yay! And she'll be more sane!!! :)

Enjoy!!!

Chapter 5 - Nightmare situation

_Kayla looked at him with large, frightened blue eyes before turning suddenly to unidentifiable dust before his very eyes. Spike made a yell as the dust settled on the floor of the Crypt. Buffy stood over the small pile of remains, stake still in hand - poised, ready for another attack. The Slayer smiled a bitter smile of self-satisfaction. Spike wanted to launch at her, tear her throat out...._

He woke up panting unneceassary breaths. Of all the nightmares he'd had in his life-and after-life-times, that was one of the most horrific. He turned sharply to see Kayla's sleeping form. He sighed in relief and lay back down. Stupid bloody dreams. Bloody Slayer.

He stretched over and ran his fingers through Kayla's auburn locks. How beautiful she seemed as she quietly lay there. He remembered her before the atrocities of The Initiative. She had been a right bitch. Cock sure of who she was and what she wanted. Now he was highly doubtful that she even knew her own name, never mind what she wanted. He was glad that she could still speak though, when he'd first found her he'd been positive that she'd forgotten how to speak. She'd only made small noises of recognition. She knew who he was now. He was certain that she remembered him, otherwise why would she trust him. He could tell that she remembered his scent.

She stirred in her sleep and cleverly manouvered so that her face was resting in the crook of his neck. She breathed warm, unneeded breath.

It was still light outside, although winter hours meant shorter days and the sky would darken soon enough. He needed to go and buy some blood. What a pair they made, neither had fed for at least two days.

He began a mental check-list, he remembered doing something similar to this when with Dru. He used to make basic lists _'Hunt. Bring back someone for Dru. Make sure it's a pretty girl in a nice dress, about Dru's size.' _and so on...

For Kayla his list was slightly different; steal new clothes for Kayla, buy blood. He mused with the idea of going to the cinema with her, take her to see something good. But then again, he was a vampire. Why should his only entertainment be to go to the cinema? Perhaps they could go for a 'hunt'. Not to kill, of course, but for enjoyment. Try to spark her memory. That's what he should do. He had to try to help her. Surely the horrors of her dungeon of hell couldn't have changed her totally. There had to still be some small part of Kayla still in there.

She made a small movement and her eyes flickered open.

"Spike?" she asked quietly, as if afraid that he had left her alone.

"I'm here." he said.

She smiled and closed her eyes again. "Want to sleep more." she mumbled.

He stroked her hair again, "No rush. Love. Sleep all you want."

"No. Can't. She'll come back." was her reply. she seemed frightened suddenly.

"Who?"

"The dream girl." she didn't add anything else to this remark. Spike looked at her, puzzled.

They left as soon as the sun sank from the sky. It was a wonderfully crisp night, quite unlike the usual in Sunnydale. It was strange how fast Christmas seemed to overtake all other things. Hallowe'en had only just passed and it was months until December 25th, and yet all shops had seemed to have adopted fairylights as a normal decoration.

Spike had even caught the Slayer singing her own version of Jingle Bells with adapted lyrics while out patrolling.

_'I'll sing my SLAY-ing song' _seemed to be prominent in her lyrics as she swiftly removed some poor sod's head.

Yup, Christmas spirit had come early. Regardless of other holidays between times. How strange it was.

Spike led the way to find Willow. When they finally did, she was in the company of Xander (wearing a rather ugly pink shirt which had the resemblance of once being white, having been dyed) and Anya, who seemed to be on one of her 'let's insult everyone' kicks. It was Anya who opened the door.

"Ah. It's Spike. Spike and his lunatic-lover." Anya said. Xander shook his head.

"Now, Ahn, what have I told you about insulting potentially dangerous vampires?" Xander grinned, finding his crappy little joke hilarious. Willow appeared from behind him.

"Spike? What are you d-?"

"Just here for a visit." Spike said, giving Xander a dirty look.

"What spell is it?" Willow asked, well used to Spike's usual reasons for 'visits'.

"No beating around the bush, huh?" Spike asked.

"Not unless that means we get to hit you with clubs, no." Xander said. Anya gave him a look, "It sounded good in my head!" he said.

Kayla stared at the human questioningly.

"Want you to do a memory charm. Something to help her." Spike said to Willow, ignoring Xander.

Willow nodded. "Well, I understand, but I don't think it'll work."

"What do you mean?" Spike demanded, "Of course it'll work. Just try."

Willow gulped and lifted a book with the title 'Enchanments', "I'll-I'll try." she said.

"Right. Good. Now. I gotta go. Be on my merry way, got to get some blood. And some new clothes for Kayla." Spike said, making mental checks on his invisible list.

The three humans stood silently.

"Right? So you do this, and I'll be back." with that he left.

Kayla walked up to the door after he closed it and placed a hand on the wooden frame. She turned back slowly, looking utterly lost.

"It's OK." Willow said, going over to the forlorn looking vampire, "Stay with us until he comes back."

"Wow, Spike's really adopted the role of daddy and protector, hasn't he?" Xander said in disbelief. Anya, Willow and Kayla looked at him, "I mean, I didn't ever really see him as that type of guy. All with the responsibility."

Willow nodded, "Yeah. He's doing...really well." she said giving Kayla a wary glance.

"Yes. But how long can he keep it up?" Anya said, she too was met with looks, "I mean, it's got to wear you down. Taking care of a loony vampire. If it were me I'dve staked her by now." she looked at Kayla, who was staring blankly out of the window, "No offence she added."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe Buffy's right." Willow said raking through the book to find the wanted spell.

"Maybe a 'mercy staking' would be the only choice." Xander said, "Shame."


	6. Punishment

AN- Sorry for the delay. Have you ever had one of those days when you put something off and then off again and it has this knock-on effect until you don't ever finish what you were gonna do? Well that's what happened. :) So for that, I'll post two chapters. Hows that for me-being-in-a-good-mood?

Chapter 6 - Punishment

"Nothing?" Willow asked, unsure. Anya shook her head.

"If she remembered then she'd say so."

"Would she?" Xander asked, "Or would she just eat us?"

Willow frowned at her friend, "Well that was the last one." she sighed. She closed the heavy spell book and added it to the large pile on the table.

"Looks like the damage is permanent then?" Xander asked.

"Yep. He's stuck with her." Anya sighed, "Bets on who'll stake her first? Odds on Buffy?"

Just then the door opened and Spike entered carrying a brown paper bag of groceries.

"Hello, all." he nodded and came over to Kayla, "How's my girl, then?"

"Still mad." Anya said, she glanced at Xander who shook his head. "Uh, I mean...we couldn't do anything."

"Oh."

"W-w-well, we tried," Willow intervened, indicating the large pile of books, "Really, we did. It wasn't for want of trying. It's just that....magick can't change what's happened to her."

"Have to try the long way then." Spike said.

"Long way?" Xander said, "There's a _longer_ way than four hours of hocus pocus?"

Spike sighed and wrapped his free arm around Kayla's waist, "Well, we'll be off." He turned to leave, "Thanks anyway."

"Okay," Xander said once both vampires had left, "That's definately Spike, right?"

"Right, Okay. One more time. Right, Pet?" Spike said. Kayla nodded, but was more enchanted with the candle-light over his shoulder. They were both sat on the single chair, Kayla in the new black dress Spike had brought back for her.

"What's your name?"

"Kayla." she smiled.

"What's my name?"

"Spike." she breathed, stroking a hand down his cheek.

"Where are we?"

"In a crypt." she said.

"Whereabouts?"

"In Sunnydale."

"Which is?"

"A hellmouth."

"And where were you before?"

"Hell."

"No."

"No. A dark place."

"What happened there?"

"Experiments."

"What kind of experiments?"

"Painful ones."

"And who's that at the door?" Spike asked catching the scent.

"The Slayer." Kayla said. They both faced the door to see Buffy standing there.

"Aww, she does tricks?" Buffy said, stepping in uninvited.

"Just somehing I thought'd help." Spike said, untangling himself from Kayla so that he could stand up to face The Slayer.

"What'd you want?"

Buffy glanced him over, then took a quick glance at Kayla. "Nothing." she said suddenly and disappeard out the door.

Spike stood still, his head slightly to one side.

"What the bleedin', hell?"

There was a noise from upstairs. The unending chattering of voices announced the arrival of Xander and Dawn. Spike sighed and pushed himself out of bed. He hunted round for his jeans and pulled them on hurriedly. Just then Buffy came down the steps, Xander and Dawn seemed to have remained upstairs.

_"Ambush?"_ Spike thought. He glanced over at Kayla who was still sleeping, just to check that she was appropriately covered.

"Spike-" Buffy said sharply, business as usual. She paused then her voice lost its edge, taking on a very slight note of concern, "Spike...you're looking really thin...are you OK?"

Spike grasped a shirt from the floor and pulled it roughly over his heda.

"Never better."

"Good." Buffy said quickly, attempting to mask her concern. Spike ran his fingers self-consciously through his bed-tussled hair.

"Did you want-?" he asked, picking up a rather bashed pack of cigarettes from the floor, "It's just...." he indicated Kayla who was lying completely motionless;Cold. Dead. Still. A perfect corpse.

Buffy nodded, she made ready to tear into him, the way she'd practiced for with-holding information (so she thought) about the murder. Truth was she knew that he didn't know anything about it, but still...she had to give him a hard time about it - it was part of her job description 'Drive Spike mad'.

But instead, "Have you eaten?" Her own concer shocked her. It shocked Spike too.

"Er...I will....Don't worry 'bout me. I've survived this long."

Buffy nodded, "Okay." she said. She glanced at the other vampire asleep on the bed, she too was very thin.

Spike stubbed out his unsmoked cigarette, "Did you want somethin'?"

"I...ugh....it-it doesn't matter."

Spike frowned slightly. Buffy turned to leave.

"Wait!" he ran up to her. "No. Wait. You came here for a reason, Slayer. And it's unlikely to be my wellfare."

"Spike..." she looked ta him with a very calculated look, "Just, please. Have something to eat."

He looked away from her, "I told you. I will. Later."

"Why are you doing this? Is this some way to get sympathy?"

"No." he glared at her, "It is not."

"Why then? Are you punishing yourself?"

Spike looked away again.

"Why are you punishing yourself? For her? She won't even notice Spike!" Buffy realised she was yelling. Xander and Dawn appeared down the steps.

"She's insane!You're not! Stop doing this! You don't deserve it!"

"Don't say that!" Spike snarled angrily, "You're wrong. You're so Bloody wrong!"

Buffy remained quiet stopping herself from crying.

"I will _never_ do that." he continued, "I will never forget that this is my fault!"

Buffy wanted so bad to just wrap her arms around him right there, but instead she slapped him - right across the face. Hard.

He stared at her. Angry, but not angry enough to throttle her.

"I left her. Don't you understand what that means? I left her be tortured by those Government Frankensteins."

Buffy stormed out. Xander followed dragging Dawn who was staring at Spike.

When she got outside Buffy quickly wiped her eyes on her sleeve. No way, could she let them see she cared.

Spike turned around. Kayla was awake her hands clamped over her ears in distress against the noise. Spike went ot her.


	7. Twisted logic Tragic consequences

Chapter 7 - Twisted logic. Tragic consequences

Buffy sat and stared into the mirror. Sometimes she'd do this and try to imagine that there was no reflection there. Sometimes the thought would occur to her that vampires might forget what they looked like. Often she wondered how Spike did his hair. But right now she wondered why he was so attached to someone who barely knew who they were, reflection or no reflection.

She looked down at the wooden stake grasped in her hand.

"It's cruel to keep her this way. It's not fair on Spike. Or her." she whispered, she returned her gaze to the mirror, "It's got to stop."

Spike lay asleep. It had been two hours since Buffy's display of concern. He'd convinced himself that it meant nothing and had drifted into sleep. Kayla, however, could not sleep. The loud sounds of outrage of the Slayer had upset her. The small blonde one was annoyed, and Kayla worried that it was she who she was annoyed with. The sun was still out. Kayla knew not to venture outside until it sank in the sky, else she would burn. On the floor lay an unopened packet of blood. Spike had brought it back, same time as he'd brought the black dress. It hadn't been touched. Kayla was aware that neither of them had fed in days. Spike had told her that he didn't wish to, until she did. And she didn't wish to because he didn't. A small part of her told her that this was a rather stupid predicament, but all rational thinking had left her.

"Bollocks to you..."

Spike mumbled in his sleep. Kayla liked when he did this. Sometimes he'd say such strange things. Sometimes he'd make sense. It amused her to listen to him.

A noise from upstairs interrupted any thoughts Kayla had had. She got up and walked unsteadily to the bottom of the ladders. She could sense the presence of Buffy. She could feel her anger, it sang out like the sound of a metal blade slicing air.

The Slayer came down the steps and Kayla made a swift retreat back over beside Spike, who remained asleep.

Buffy fixed her gaze sternly on Kayla telling herself that what she was about to do was for all of their sakes. And was definately, definately, definately nothing to do with having feelings for Spike. At all. Nada. Nothing.

"I know you're not completely stupid." Buffy said, her voice low so as not to disturb Spike. "I _know_ you understand."

Kayla stepped forward slowly, she seemed unaware of the lethal stake in the hand of the circling Slayer.

"You do." Buffy said, "And surely you see that what you're doing is wrong?"

"Wrong?" Kayla asked innocently.

"Yes. Wrong.. Can't you see? You're dangerous to him..."

"You care?" Kayla asked, again with innocence. She turned back to look at her sleeping lover, "He said you didn't care. Don't care about him."

"I don't." Buffy snapped. "I just can't watch him punish himself. It's pathetic!" she looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"You do care." Kayla said quielty. "He doesn't know." she whispered, as if this hurt her. She played with her hands absently, "You-you should tell him. He doesn't know. Makes him sad... speaks about it in his sleep..."

Buffy shook herself. "I do _not_ care about Spike!" she hissed. Then cleared her throat and added sweetly, "But you do..."

"Yes." Kayla smiled, "I love him." she went over beside him and laid a cold, white hand on his cheek. "He helped me. Took me out of the dark place..."

Buffy saw an advantage, "You'd do anything for him?"

Kayla turned light blue eyes on The Slayer, "Yes."

"You'd die for him?" Buffy pushed.

Kayla looked down at her protector, "To help him, yes."

Buffy suppressed a smile. "He needs you to do that."

"H-he does?"

"Yes...He needs you to do it. To help him."

Kaylas looked at the Slayer, "To help him?"

"Yes. Don't you see? He's ill. He doesn't see what you're doing to him. You've got to help him."

"When?"

"Now." Buffy said sternly, "If you don't he will...."

Kayla's eyes widened.

"He didn't say-"

"No. He wouldn't."

Kayla stepped closer to The Slayer, "You're sure?"

"Absolutely."

Kayla covered her face, tears shining on her cheeks, "He loves me?"

"He does. He loves you more than is good for him...and that's why you must do this." Buffy took Kayla's arm and led her to the upper floor.

"I'm hurting him?" Kayla whispered as Buffy opened the door, flooding the room with deadly light.

"Yes."she said, "It's not fair. You're killing him and he's using you."

Kayla walked towards the door, the light began to scald her pale white flesh.

"I deserve this then?" she whispered.

"No. It's not your fault. It has to be done." Buffy said, more trying to convince herself than the insane demonic girl in front of her.

Kayla stepped out of the Crypt. A high-pitched scream escaping her lips as the sunlight seared her undead flesh.

Spike jolted upright. Kayla was not there. He rushed upstairs much faster than any human could. The first thing he saw as he entered the scene was the Slayer who stood staring out ofthe door in a sort of trance.

"Buffy?" he moved close. An agonising scream dragged his attention to the door and the horrific image of Kayla's fatality.

Spike launched himself, unthinking, out of the door. Buffy darted out after him. He fought against her to get to Kayla, but Buffy dragged him hollering and burning back inside. Just before she wrestled the door shut, Spike saw what was left of Kayla fall aside into the shrubbery.

"She's gone." he whispered in utter disbelief.


	8. Thge End

AN- sorry for the massive delay, I can't get on very often and the site was down when I tried. :) Here's my final chapter. I've enjoyed writing this and all the feedback from it was much appreciated. Thankyou! (Apologies for the lack of imagination in title)

Chapter 8 - The End (for want of a better title)

"You once told me that you would kill Drusilla for me."

"That was different."

"How?"

"She was my Sire." Spike said as if this was the obvious thing.

Buffy looked confused.

"She loved me, but not in the same way as I loved her. As I love you." he looked at Buffy, but she diverted her eyes.

"But she was your Sire. What's different with Kayla? You're not related to Kayla."

Spike looked at her mournfully, "I am." he said quietly. The words, so powerful on their own, needed little effort to support them.

"What?"

"I am her's. I am her Sire."

Buffy highly resisted the temptation to let her jaw drop.

Buffy returned. Spike was still sitting where she'd left him. It was dark now. Dark and cold. A few delicate flakes of snow had begun to fall.

"She didn't know, did she?"

Spike looked up, then returned his gaze to the floor where there lay a pile of dresses. Kayla's dresses. The ones he'd brought back. It struck him suddenly that he had dressed her in clothes he doubted she would have dressed herself in. Strange.

"Nope." he said, "She never knew."

"How?"

Spike began to laugh. Buffy felt this a little inappropriate.

"I've always been the youngest." he said, "Never really occurred to them; Dru, Angel,...Darla, that I would make others."

Buffy remained silent.

"The eternal teenager." he laughed again, "And yeah. I admit it, I didn't know about her. It wasn't until the very first time I met her, when she'd escaped the first time. I knew then. Had her scent. It all came flooding back." he stopped and lifted the skirt of the nearest dress. "Made a real cock up. As usual."

"You haven't sired others?" Buffy asked.

"Oh yeah. Not incompetent or anything. Know what I'm doing. But there's just always one, one you get close to. A speacial one. I was Dru's, but Kayla, she was just...different. She was mine."

Buffy stood up slowly.

"Sorry." she whispered, fearing that she may cry.

"I know why you did it." he said, "I understand. And I'm not angry. Just, need to be alone."

Buffy nodded and left.

She went outside, past the smouldering rags. She'd done it for his own good. It had to be done. She thrust her hands deep into the pockets of her coat and left.

As it darkened further, if you looked carefully at the foliage outside Spike's Crypt, you may well have spotted a blackened, emaciated figure scurrying away out of sight.....


End file.
